The present invention concerns a method of operating an internal combustion engine wherein air is inducted and then compressed before it is fed to at least one combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. The invention further concerns an internal combustion engine including a compressor device for compressing gas, a device for altering the temperature of the compressed air, and a regulating device or control device which regulates the internal combustion engine to a substantially constant operating parameter. The invention further concerns regulating devices for the aforementioned method and the aforementioned internal combustion engine. Finally the invention concerns a stationary power generating installation including an internal combustion engine of the aforementioned kind and a generator.
Powerful internal combustion engines regularly have compressor devices with which the inducted air which is fed to the combustion chamber is compressed. In that case, the pressure of the inducted air is markedly increased.
The inducted air is compressed in the compressor device of the internal combustion engine, then under some circumstances cooled with a cooler and finally passed into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. Condensation of water frequently occurs in the region of the inlet valves, with the result that mechanical components with which it comes into contact are damaged. In addition, the condensate causes ignition misfires, which as a further consequence can lead to engine shut-downs.